Senior Year Is The Worst
by VeeG
Summary: Gabriella has been bullied througout most of her life.When she moves she thinks things will be easier with her cousin by her side but when her cuz turns on her for the popular crowd will things be the same or will she stand up for herself? TxG


Gabriella slowly arose from her bed. She looked around at her new room, it was different. Gabriella had just moved to New Mexico two days ago due to the bullying at her old school. She been bullied since she was in 6th grade and she's in 12th now. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom when she trip over one of the boxes. She was a total klutz especially without her glasses. She got up from the floor which was luckily carpet and stepped over to her desk and put on her glasses. They were those huge bottle cap glasses. She had begged her mother for contacts or at least new glasses but her mother refused saying that the ones Gabriella had were fine and there was no need to waste money. Gabriella walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She studied her reflection for a few minutes. She gradually lifted her shirt above her stomach. She looked at the bruise she had gotten from a girl who kicked her in the stomach at her old school.

_Flashback_

"_Hey there Geeky Gabi" called out one of the girls in the group that was following her._

"_Ew look at her face, she so ugly" another yelled while the others just laugh "And look how fat she is, she looks like a whale."_

_Hey maybe if we kick her in the stomach some of the fat come out" said the main one that they all follow._

"_Wh-a-a-at?"stuttered Gabriella._

"_You heard me" the main one said again "Grab her" she demanded._

_Two of the girls walk headed for Gabriella and she back away but they grab her. They pinned her against the wall as the main walk towards them._

"_Oh Gabi why were you born…cause then you wouldn't have to feel this" she said as she slapped Gabriella in the face."You're so fat and ugly" she said as she smacked her head hard against the wall. The girls let go of Gabriella while she fell to her knees._

_The main one bend down grab Gabriella by the chin and whispered to her" You pathetic little slut, why don't you just go somewhere and die." She got up and harshly kicked her in the stomach while there just laughed._

_End of Flashback_

She felt like throwing up just thinking about.A knock hit the door. "Gabriella" she heard her mother's voice. She quickly pulled down her shirt and opened the door for her mother, Rose.

"What?" Gabriella asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sweetie, what's wrong are you okay" she ask graciously. Ever since her mom found out about her bullying she always seem to think something is wrong. Gabriella she glared at her." Okay I'll stop" she insisted "I just came to tell you that Aunt Martha and Uncle Chris are coming."

"Is Izzy coming?" Gabriella asked in excitement. Isabella was her cousin and was the same age as her, both seventeen. Izzy had always been her best friend. Gabriella always called her for advice and tips.

"Yeah I think so" her mom replied" Now hurry up and get ready."

"Okay" Gabriella said as she went rushing into the shower.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Gabriella, my have you grow" her aunt bragged. Martha had always said that every time she saw Gabriella.

"Hey there Squirt" Chris greeted.

"Hey Uncle Chris" she greeted back and leaned in for a hug.

"Well she no squirt anymore" Martha stated. Chris just sighed." Izzy aren't you going to say Hi?"

"Hi" Izzy mumbled under her breath. Gabriella had found that weird. She would think her cousin would be more excited to see her.

"Oh ignore her, just in one of the rampage moods" Martha said while giving Izzy a glared." You know teenagers."

"Oh yes I do" Rose laughed to try and lighten up the mood." Gabriella, why don't you go and take Izzy to your room so you two can catch up?"

"Yes since you two will be going to school together now" Martha agreed. Gabriella noticed that Izzy rolled her eyes.

Gabriella nodded "Come on." She led Izzy up to her room. Izzy went over by her bed and sat on the edge of it. She just sat there and looked around. Gabriella felt the awkwardness. She knew something was wrong. "What's up?"

"The ceiling" Izzy said pretty dry. Gabriella laughed at her sarcasm but it still felt awkward.

"Izzy, what wrong?" Gabriella.

"Isabella" she said not answering Gabriella question. "From now on call me Isabella." Gabriella looked at her in complete shock. Isabella looked around the room and then turned her focus to Gabriella. She stared at her like she was in deep thought. "Gabriella, I…I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Gabriella couldn't find the words to explain how she felt. She was stunned. Izzy had always been there for her. She was her best friend since they were young. Isabella had help Gabriella with all her problems and she comforted her about the bullying. It was cause of her she even told her mother.

"Wh-a-at?" Gabriella choked over her words.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore" Isabella repeated.

"I heard you the first time you don't have to repeat it again" Gabriella angrily said. She was so upset. Never would she think this would happen.

"I'm sorry" Isabella said sincerely. Gabriella looked down at her feet and felt Isabella eyes staring at her. Gabriella felt pain her throat. She wanted to cry so badly but knew she couldn't, at least not now.

"Why?" Gabriella said quietly, almost like a whisper.

"Well we're going to school together and you're going to be the new girl" she started "And Gabriella… you're just not going to cut it"

"Cut what?" Gabriella asked getting really upset.

"Well Gabriella…you're…just not… you're not popular" Isabella said feeling a bit ashamed "You never have been"

"So you're afraid I'll ruin your reputation" Gabriella yelled feeling hurt.

Isabella went into complete thought. She was silence for a few seconds. Then she replied "Yes."

"Izzy I'm your cousin" Gabriella whispered.

"Isabella" she stood up and walk towards the door "I'm sorry" and she walk out.

Gabriella felt the warm tears falling down her cheek. She was in disbelief. Ever in a million years would she excepted this from her cousin, her best friend. All Gabriella knew was that she was going to be in for a long school year.

**Sorry its kinda short **

**the next chapter will be longer promise**

**plz reveiw**


End file.
